The Circle of Time
by pearly-tears
Summary: Just give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of its chracters *sniff.**

* * *

><p>Cecilia smiled as she unpacked the last box in her room. Domino city seemed like a nice change from Cairo. She'd loved Egypt, it had so much history and she'd spent most of her time in museums. It was magnificent but the heat was unbearable and she was glad they moved to Japan. She glanced at the clock. Her dad would be in the company for another two hours. She smiled a little; she had time to go for a walk.<p>

Walking through the streets of the city she couldn't help but compare it to the other places she'd been. She liked it better than L.A. but not as much as London. The good thing about this place was that she didn't have to spend her first few months learning the language. She was raised in Tokyo, after her mother died when she was left alone with her father. She glanced at her watch again. He would be back soon. Turning around, she started to walk back home only to fall back on the ground with someone on top of her.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" She looked at the boy getting up, his long messy black hair hiding his face. He pushed it back and started looking around.

"I'm fine. Are _you_ alright?"

He glanced at her, his violet eyes full of confusion.

"I'll be okay." He looked up and down the street and she smiled a little.

"Do you know where you're heading?"

He smiled sheepishly. "I'm supposed to meet my brother at the main road but I can't remember how to get there." He explained.

"I could tell you but it's a lot of swirls and turns but if you want I could get you there." She offered with a small reassuring smile.

"You wouldn t mind?" He asked hesitantly and she shook her head.

"I could use the company." She glanced at him and then his hand caught her eye.

"You don t look so okay. Let me see that." She lifted his hand to inspect it. It was a shallow cut, so she dabbed the blood with a napkin and took off the short scarf from around her neck to wrap it around his hand.

"That should do it."

"Thanks." He gave her an adorable smile. "I'm Mokuba." He introduced himself.

"Pleasure to meet you. My name's Cecilia."

"You live around here?" He asked conversationally.

"I moved here last month."

"Oh. Where were you before that?"

"All over the place, what about you? You've been here all your life?"

"My brother and I moved to Domino when I was five, we travel every once in a while but yeah we live here."

Sensing that the boy was getting upset by the conversation she changed the subject.

"So what were you doing back there?"

He smiled at her. "Meeting up with some friends. We were just hanging."

She raised an eyebrow. "And they couldn t get you to your brother."

"You mean you had plan... "

"No,no" She cut himf off. "I'm just curious, you were lost." His cheeks reddened at that.

"Yeah well, I kinda told them I knew my way and they shouldn't worry." He answered sheepishly making her chuckle.

"Well we're here so your words were somewhat true." She assured with a slight smile. The boy smiled back.

"So, where is your brother?" He pointed towards the black limo on the right, which had a man leaning against it. He was tall and his chocolate brown hair hung around his face but the second she glimpsed his face she instantly recognized him. _Seto Kaiba_.

"Oh boy." She sighed quietly. Just her luck to find the brother of the man who was rumored to be the iceman. She knew for a fact that he was a very hard person to handle. Her father was at all his press conferences and not once did he return happy from them.

"Hey big brother. Were you waiting for long?"

She noticed that the man's eyes were soft as he looked at the boy but when they turned to her, they looked cold, and the ocean blue color wasn t helping, it made her uncomfortable.

"Seto this is Cecilia. She helped me get here."

She nodded at him and gave Mokuba a smile.

"Good bye."

"Mokuba, get in the car."

His voice was as icy as his eyes but it didn t affect the preteen instead he gave her a smile. "How well do you know Domino?"

"Not that well." She admitted looking at him.

"Well, if you're not busy tomorrow, I could show you around. I know the best places."

"That would be great. Thanks."

He nodded and climbed in, at that Kaiba turned to look at her.

"What do you want?" he asked, the accusation in his tone was impossible to miss.

"Excuse me?" She asked bewildered. She had helped the boy and she was being treated this way? Damn the guy could give her dad a run for his money.

"What do you want? And don t start telling me you don t know what I'm talking about? If something happens to... "

She strode towards him, a fire burning in her eyes.

"Your brother was lost. I didn t know he was _your_ brother so you can rest assured I didn t do it to get something from you. I don't want anything from you and I wouldn't dream of hurting him, he's a great kid. So you can stop being so paranoid and go easy on the threats."

He opened his mouth to retort when Mokuba peeked out of the door.

"Are you coming big brother?"

"I'll be there in a minute."

Mokuba nodded but he didn t fail to see the scowl on Cecilia's face. _Boy, but Seto knew how to rile people up_.

"He'll be fine and if you want I can give you my name and address. That way I'm sure you can get me killed in less than an hour after him getting hurt."

Kaiba just smirked. "I can get to you in less than that time without any information."

"Then me going with him tomorrow isn't a problem." Unlike his indifferent attitude her anger was very thinly veiled.

"We'll see." He said and slipped inside. She glanced at her watch and her eyes widened, she was late. Hailing a cab she got in and prayed that the meeting went well.

* * *

><p>"She's a nice girl." Mokuba commented looking at his brother warily.<p>

"She's an annoying nobody." Seto replied looking out the window, not even giving the conversation any thought.

"Actually, she's very sweet and I like her." Mokuba knew he was treading on very thin ice. He knew that his brother would never hurt him or yell at him but that didn t mean he wouldn t get irritated with him.

"What was she doing with you in the first place?"

Mokuba's cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "I... uh... I was lost and she helped me out."

Looking up at his brother he saw the sparkle of amusement in his eyes and while he loved seeing his brother expressing emotions, this was one he didn t want directed at him.

"You couldn t find your way back to the main road?"

"The important thing is she helped me and look." He raised his hand to show the scarf she wrapped around it. "She's not a bad person Seto."

Seto sighed. "You trust people too easily."

"And you don t trust them at all. Just this once, give somebody a shot." He looked up at his brother. "Please."

"We'll see."

And Mokuba knew that coming from his brother meant he hit the target.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Good? Bad? Terrible? Drop me a review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for everypne who read and reviwed. hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Okay, so where do you wanna go first?" Mokuba asked looking around.<p>

"Well you promised to show me around so that means you get to pick."

He nodded happily and dragged her away. He took her to the arcade, his brother's game center, what he called the best restaurant in the whole world, he even took her to the museum.

"That was great Mokuba. Thanks a lot for this." The teen smiled in return.

"Let's get back to your brother shall we?" She made sure that her tone wasn't any different at the mention of the older Kaiba but Mokuba picked up on it.

"You know Seto's not that bad once you get to know him."

"I'm sure he isn't." She conceded not wanting the kid to feel bad.

They'd reached Kaiba corp and she sighed internally knowing that he wouldn't be satisfied unless she came up to see his brother.

The small ding announced their arrival at the elder's floor and she forced herself to give the boy beside her a smile.

The secretary wasn't at her office, which didn't surprise her, it was eight o'clock after all.

"Seto?" Mokuba asked hesitantly, not wanting to bother his brother.

"Come on in kid." She stepped in cautiously after, and for a brief second she saw how Kaiba looked at his brother. His face held a gentleness that amazed her. He looked at that boy as if he was the sole reason he was alive and it made her realize that he probably was. Mokuba told her that their past was hard and that Seto tried very hard to secure their future. She felt bad about her outburst the other day and decided to rectify her mistakes.

"Hello Kaiba."

That gained the brunet's attention. Only proving how tired he was since it was a rare feat to catch Seto Kaiba off guard.

His eyes turned hard when he saw her but she didn't object to that. If he was still here that meant he was far beyond exhausted and right now she would accept any outburst that came from him.

"Thank you for bringing him back." His tone wasn't warm or friendly but it was civil and the gratitude was evident in it, and it was more than she could ask for.

"He made an excellent guide and a terrific companion not to mention a fine gentleman. You did an amazing job raising him, you should be proud."

Two bright red spots appeared on the younger's cheeks while the other just gave her a curt nod, his eyes held amusement as he looked at the kid's bright red face.

She looked at the clock and decided it was high time she went back home. Her father wouldn't get there for a few more hours so he wouldn't be worried.

"Damn it." She looked up at that and saw that Kaiba was typing furiously on his computer.

"What is it Seto?" Mokuba asked getting up from the long couch. Must've been put there especially for Mokuba, she thought absently.

"The damned idiot of a secretary tried to use it today and she screwed something up."

"You need help with that?" The question left her lips before she could think better.

He raised an eyebrow. "You think you can fix this?" His tone was downright insulting but she chocked it up to a long –and obviously stressful–day.

"I'm good with computers and I'm sure you've been here since morning…"

"Last night." Mokuba chimed in.

"What?"

"Stay out of this Mokuba."

The two responses came at once but somehow Mokuba only heard one.

"He's been here since last night." Mokuba clarified jumping on the opportunity of getting his brother to relax for a little while, and Cilia looked like she'd be on his side. "Something about a very important project."

"Well then with all due respect Kaiba, I don't think you'll find the problem no matter how simple. It's a good thing you can still keep your eyes open."

That's when she saw the dark circles underneath his eyes, and coincidentally she spotted the icy look directed at her but she refused to cower in fear. She was offering to turn a new leaf and it was up to him to accept or refuse.

She saw him look at Mokuba, who she noticed had a hopeful look in his eyes, and sigh.

"How good?"

She was almost surprised, the guy was really ready to do anything for that kid.

"Pretty good. You can watch what I'm doing if you're worried I'll screw it up more than her."

"I don't think that's possible." He answered and she suppressed a chuckle, he **really **disliked his secretary.

She stood beside him and started going through the work that's been done since this morning. It was mostly files that obviously had nothing to do with the problem so she didn't attempt opening them. Halfway through her browsing Kaiba got up, silently offering her his seat. She took it with a small smile. Finally she stumbled on the file that she needed to modify.

"What on earth did she want from an ancient copy of an ancient project?" She mumbled to herself as she started typing the right code furiously.

"That should do it. Now, unless she has access to this again there won't be any more problems."

"She's not going to have access to this building by tomorrow."

She smiled, his irritation was more than a little amusing. Looking at Mokuba, she found the boy sleeping soundly on the couch, she glanced at her watch and was shocked to find that it was already ten o'clock. Gathering her bag, she made for the door.

"Thank Mokuba for me."

"You're going alone at this hour?" He asked her skeptically.

She stopped at that. He was right, it'd be too dangerous to be alone at this time. The fact that her father hadn't called yet meant he wasn't home and she didn't want to interrupt his work. She sighed seeing no alternative.

"Actually…"

Kaiba rolled his eyes knowing that the girl would start stuttering and blabbering in embarrassment.

"You need a ride."

It wasn't a question but she answered anyway.

"Yeah."

Unlike most girls she didn't look the least bit nervous or timid around him. Even though he found it refreshing, he couldn't help but see her as annoying.

The important thing was that Mokuba liked her and he wouldn't do anything to upset his brother, so if it meant tolerating her… so be it.

She sighed looking around her as she entered the building. This was her ninth school. Despite the fact that she loved traveling and seeing the world, she hated the constant change of schools. Thank God she only had this year and she'd be finished.

Looking up from her musings she realized that she had no idea where she was. Rolling her eyes at her own stupidity, she turned around only to bump into someone.

"Sorry. Didn't see ya."

She looked up and saw the guy she bumped into.

He had shaggy blond hair and warm chocolate brown eyes, nothing like the icy blue of Seto Kaiba. She shook her head. Why on earth was she comparing him to Kaiba?

"It's ok."

"Haven't seen you here before."

"I just moved here a couple of weeks ago."

"Right. Well I'm Joey, this is Yugi…"

A short boy with tricolored hair gave her a kind smile and a cheerful hi.

"Tristan."

A tall burnet nodded her way.

"…and Téa."

The only girl in the group smiled at her.

"Pleasure. I'm Cecilia."

"Nice to meet you." Téa answered with a sunny smile. "So where were you headed?"

"To get my schedule…"

"Mrs. Kurihara." Téa concluded. "That's in the opposite direction, we'll show you."

"So where were you living before here?"

She looked up at Joey. "Cairo."

"Did you like Egypt?"

Yugi sounded genuinely interested and she noticed everyone glancing at each other.

"Yeah, there's a lot of history there. It's a beautiful place."

"Here we are."

She smiled at Téa. "Thanks. You guys don't have to wait, if you have something more important…"

"Yes Wheeler. Don't you have a bone to fetch for your master?"

She instantly recognized the icy drawl.

"You son of a…"

The blond was ready to launch himself at the CEO but Tristan and Yugi stopped him.

"Calm down man."

"It's not worth it Joey."

Kaiba just smirked and continued on his way, but not before taking a look at the new addition to the geek squad.

Ah, Mokuba's new friend, how lovely.

Turned out she had three classes with him. He watched her in class. She seemed to concentrated on what those idiots of teachers were babbling about. A few of her comments showed him she was quite intelligent but something didn't feel right. He felt he knew this girl.

"Hey!"

She almost jumped when she heard the voice and he saw pure fear cross her face before she turned around.

"Hi Joey."

He saw her lean over the desk to get something from her bag and for a second he thought he saw her dark raven her braided with small golden beads. Looking up her blue eyes seemed deeper somehow. Instead of the pink blazer she was wearing a light creamy top that exposed her shoulders and she was definitely not the pale girl he saw not a few you days ago.

He shook his head, that stupid trip he'd had to go through last year was still playing tricks on him. He focused on her as she started talking to the mutt.

Her smile was extremely convincing but he had seen that scared look, and he wanted to know what caused it.

The fact that he never paid this much attention to someone didn't really bother him. She was hanging out with his brother and he wanted to know what kind of person she was just for that reason.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the delay. I honestly have no excuse.**

**So without further delay here's the new chapter.**

* * *

><p>Scrolling through his files he was dismayed to find himself at another useless information.<p>

The girl's been around for a couple of weeks but he couldn't find anything useful about her. She was a top student and traveled a lot with her father. For some odd reason she'd worked at one of the most successful computer companies in Britain. Why would they accept a sixteen year old? And why on earth did he feel like he'd seen her before?

Gathering up his papers, he decided that he'd continue his work at home.

He pressed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. Trying to ease his headache not even noticing the girl about to bump into him. Until he felt her slam against him before the contact was gone.

He looked at the person only to find pale blue eyes looking up at him. He simply raised an eyebrow, what was she doing here?

"Sorry, I didn't see where I was going."

"Clearly. What are you doing here Akins?"

She looked up at that. What was he doing here? She knew that he didn't leave his office till well past work hours so why was he down here in the middle of the day?

"I work here."

"**You** work here? And who exactly hired you?"

"I didn't ask for his name, but I'm sure that it didn't need your approval, I hardly do anything important here."

"I'm sure you don't. now who hired you?"

She rolled her eyes. "I told you I don't know his name."

He smirked. "You do realize you're talking to your boss."

"You're gonna fire me just cause I answered a question?"

His smirk widened. She wasn't afraid of him and for some reason instead of bothering him, this amused him.

"I've fired people for less."

"If you think I'm incompetent, then by all means but you just said you didn't even know I work here."

She was right. He couldn't be expected to know everyone of his employees and she seemed to be very low on the food chain.

"Miss Akins…" The young man paled when he saw who she was standing with.

"Would that be all?" Her tone wasn't mocking but it was very well bordering on it.

"I want you in my office tomorrow morning."

She nodded and then turned to the guy waiting with a few files in his hands.

Another flash of golden bathed rooms and tanned skin crossed his mind.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

><p><p>

Going through the aisles she smiled as she looked at the artifacts from ancient Egypt. She loved learning about their lives.

She reached a large template representing an old battle. She immediately started reading it.

"Cilia?"

She looked up. "Oh, hi Yugi."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came for the exhibit."

He smiled.

"He meant in front of this template."

She turned towards the voice. "Reading." She answered Yami.

"You can read these?"

She shrugged. "My mom was an archeologist, I was interested and she taught me."

"Was?" Yugi asked gently.

"She died four years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

"So do you understand this?"

Yami attempted to change the subject. "Most of it. I'm a bit out of practice."

"Yugi."

The harsh voice made all three of them turn around.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Yami followed. "What the hell is going on? I don't have time for your games and this is getting old."

"Kaiba what are you talking about?"

"The fucking mind games you're so fond of."

"You're having visions of your past life aren't you?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes, his scowl becoming more visible and eyes darkening by the second.

"Is Akins in on this bullshit with you? I'm a busy man and I don't have time for this idiocy."

Yami couldn't take anymore. Never in all his existence did he meet someone as hardheaded as the man standing before him.

"You're a blind man is what you are. How can you possibly not believe that what happened in Egypt was real?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Let's say it was real." It was Yami's turn to roll his eyes. "Why the hell would it be bothering me now."

"I'm not sure. But I think she has something to do with our pasts."

"How is it possible for everyone you meet to have a past life? And for it to be tied to yours at that?"

"After all that's happened how can you not believe what's happened is true?"

"I'm not a fool Yami. I know what happened wasn't just a game." Yami's eyes widened. Not only was Kaiba admitting that he believed what had happened in Egypt he was true he'd just called him by his real name. "But it doesn't mean I like it when my head is getting played with. Why would this be happening now of all times?"

"I don't know but I know that it has something to do with Cilia."

Yami's tone got the CEO's attention. He seemed very fond of the girl.

"I'll play along. Who do you think she was?"

"Someone close to me. I can feel it. A friend maybe but I can't be sure." Yami looked up at him. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I came to talk to you."

"I'll let you know if I remember something else."

Kaiba didn't even answer. He just turned and left.

* * *

><p>He was working on his new project when the buzzing intercom interrupted him.<p>

"Yes?" He asked impatiently.

"Mr. Kaiba. Ms. Akins is here to see you."

"Send her in."

She walked inside and stood in front of him. He kept his gaze on her but unlike many of his employees she didn't even blink.

"You wanted to see me?"

"How long have you been working here?"

"A couple of weeks."

"And all you do is type up the codes?"

So he'd found out about her helping out a few colleagues.

"Yes."

"I've already fired the idiot no need to try and protect him."

He leaned back in his chair waiting for her reaction.

"He was too scared of you to even realize what was wrong. All I did was make a very small adjustment."

"What you did is delete half the program and then design in a completely different way."

She looked away. "He needed my help."

"Where did you learn to work with computers?"

Her eyes met his again. "Does it matter?"

"I wouldn't ask if it didn't." his tone was sharp and she knew she was starting to push her limits.

"My uncle owns Mirage corp. he taught me since I was twelve and then I interned at Mirage."

"Alright. You won't be typing up codes anymore." She sighed. He was firing her for such a stupid reason? Really?

"I'm moving you into designing." Her eyes shot up to his a surprised look in them which made him smirk.

"Surprised Akins?"

"Why would you…?"

"You know what you're doing. I only fire the incompetent. You, are far from it."

She didn't know that coming from Kaiba it was one of the biggest compliments.

Smiling she thanked him making his smirk widen as he called his secretary.

"Yes sir?"

"Show Ms. Akins to her new office."

* * *

><p>During the next couple of weeks Kaiba's visits to designing increased. No one dared question why? After all the fact that he was checking their newest project's progress step by step only insured that less people would be fired.<p>

No one questioned his lack of hostility towards the new girl either. They'd seen how the younger Kaiba was hung up on her and everyone knew that the CEO's had a soft spot for his brother.

The fact that the boss was on (barely) friendly terms with the new employee didn't mean that everyone else was. She was high school girl who was working with old experienced technologists and they were getting scolded instead of her.

She didn't even acknowledge them. Doing her part of the job silently she didn't get in anyone's face and Kaiba noticed that despite her gentle nature she was very isolated. She hardly talked to people. In KC it was only Mokuba and sometimes him. They were nowhere near friends but their conversations weren't hostile anymore. She was easy to talk to. She kept up with him in every conversation and it didn't hurt that she was extremely witty.

The only thing that bothered him was that whenever she was near he had these flashes of ancient Egypt but he didn't want to stay away from her. He decided he'd ignore whatever he saw. It was five thousand years ago. Whatever happened then didn't matter now.

When she walked into his office she saw his head leaning against his chair, eyes closed and a relaxed expression on his face. She laid the papers silently on the desk and took the few steps that separated her from him.

The man was far beyond handsome, even the blind could see it and despite his rudeness she'd become to admire him greatly.

She knew that she wasn't the first to fall for him and she definitely wouldn't be the last but she couldn't help it he was practically perfect. Combing her fingers through his hair she smiled as his face turned towards her hand.

Suddenly she saw him in a completely different setting.

_He was laying on a bed in a large room his expression was troubled and his sleep was anything but restful. His chest was covered in bandages as well as his entire left arm._

_She'd done everything she could to heal him but he was still haunted by the demon. _

_She'd seen how that girl saved him. How he cried over her dead body yet she wished she hadn't. She was healing Shada's injuries when she heard the noise from the ruins of the castle._

_She was so afraid the high priest was endanger she didn't even stop to think before running to get there. That was when she saw him kneeling with the beautiful pale girl in his arms, his tears falling on her skin._

_She'd left then, not wanting to intrude anymore and she hadn't seen him till after the battle when the Pharaoh called for her help._

_Shaking the horrifying images away she ran her fingers over his face._

_"Am I insane my lord?" Her voice was barely a whisper. Her hand jerked back and she stood up to leave._

_"Camellia." She turned. _

_"Are you in pain my lord?"_

_"Are you alright?"_

_She started at the question. "I'm fine my lord." His hand reached up to caress her cheek. "Thank Ra."_

_And he fell back asleep but his face was no longer troubled._

Her eyes widened and she took a few steps back. This was getting out of hand. Before she'd thought it was her wild imagination but now… this couldn't be brushed off anymore.

Kaiba's grown snapped her back to reality and her eyes settled on him.

"Akins?"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to give you the papers."

Turning to leave she was surprised when he grabbed her arm. "Do you need something?"

He tugged at her arm and she was leaning down, her face inches away from his.

"Kaiba?"

"It's Seto."

"What…?"

But before she could continue his lips claimed her in a passionate kiss.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as his own tightened around her waist. His lips claimed hers again and again. It was as if he'd been waiting his whole life to kiss her.

He licked her lips and she instantly parted them. His tongue dipped inside, tasting every millimeter of her mouth and making her whimper.

They didn't part until the need for air couldn't be ignored anymore.

It was then that she understood just what she'd done. She tried to get out of his grip but his arms only tightened around her.

One hand snaked up to trace her lips and she smiled. That one move assured her that everything would be ok.


End file.
